Eagle Pawn
by Arsao Tome
Summary: A young man named Eagle comes to Kuoh and has an amazing adventure but he's pretty unique as well.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night and a young man was on a mission. It was an assassination job, he walked into the room his target was in. He shot and killed his target and escaped as guards were trying to find the killer.

He was already gone and on the roof of a building two blocks away. He took off his mask revealing shoulder length blond hair in a ponytail and grey eyes. He touched his earpiece. "Eagle to base, target is down. Mission completed." He took off and headed back to base.

* * *

A young man was walking to school, he was in a black blazer, white shirt, black slacks, dress shoes and a tie. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He thought.

(Flash back)

 _A young man was in a dark room talking to his superiors. "We have a new job for you, Eagle." Said one of them._

" _Yes sir," he said._

" _Here's your next mission." Eagle had received the mission folder, it was of a very beautiful young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She was very well built and goddess looking._

" _I see," he said. "You wish me to kill her?"_

" _No, this is Rias Gremory; the younger sister of the current Lucifer."_

" _Say what now?"_

" _Yes, she is also the president of occult club. We want you to protect her."_

" _Do we have some kind of deal with Lucifer or something?"_

" _I should say so, he's our ally."_

(End flashback)

* * *

He sighed and walked to his classroom. Just then the teacher had seen him and went over. "May I help you?" He said, Eagle handed him a note. The teacher nodded, "class may I have your attention please?" They looked at them, "this is your new classmate. This is Aquil Murdoc," Aquil nodded to the class.

"Hello, I am Aquil Murdoc. Call me 'Eagle'." He said, the girls in the class started to squeal.

"He's SOOOO CUTE!"

"TWO PRINCES?"

The guys were not of the happiness.

"Oh crap!"

"Another prince!"

"And this one looks like he could kill us and hide our bodies." He went over to a desk and sat down.

* * *

Later he was thinking about why he was at a former all-girls school.

(Flashback)

" _Huh?" He said._

" _Yes, this little town is going to be the battleground for the three factions of the supernatural."_

" _And they are?"_

" _The Angels, Fallen and the Devils. Ms. Gremory is trying to make sure that doesn't happened we want you to help her."_

" _Is it because of Ddraig?"_

" _Somewhat, he'll help you on your mission."_

" _ **It Will Be Great To Work With You Again Aquil.**_ "

" _You too Ddraig."_

(End flashback)

He was relaxing, not knowing he was being watched by the very person he was supposed to protect.

* * *

"Who is that young man?" She said to a beautiful black haired young woman.

"Aquil Murdoc, a new student here at school." She said as she handed her a cup of tea. "He's a martial artist, he studies the Eagle style of Kung Fu and Muay Thai kickboxing. He's also a master of knife fighting."

"Knife fighting?"

"Oh yes," she was handed his records and Rias read them.

"He's a brilliant student." She nodded and smiled. "Kiba?" Just then a young man had came in, he had short blond hair, blue eyes and sort of an effeminate look to him.

"Yes ma'am?" He said as he bowed.

"I wish to see this young man could you bring him to me?"

"At once," he said and was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile Eagle was sitting down underneath a tree relaxing when Kiba showed up to him. "Can I help you?" He asked, Kiba stepped away from behind the tree.

"The president of the occult club wishes to meet you." He said, Eagle opened an eye to look at him.

"I must be very important if she wants to meet me on my first day here." He started to get up, "well can't make a lady like her waiting huh?" He stood, "need a lift?"

"Nah, I got it."

"Oh come on, it'll make the girls go crazy."

"I'm fine."

"Alright, your loss." with that he walked out from under the tree and ran did a standing leap to the roof of the club building. Everyone was in shock.

"Whoa, the was like five meters!" Said one student, Kiba was impressed.

'Not many people can do something like that.' He thought, 'what is he?'

* * *

Eagle walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Come in," said Rias. He entered and bowed his head.

"Excuse me, I was told to come here."

"Oh yes," said the black haired young woman. She had purple eyes, was very well built and was dressed in the girl's uniform. "Hello, you must be Aquil Murdoc."

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"I'm Akeno Himejima, vice president of the occult club. It's nice to meet you Mr. Murdoch." She stook her hand out to shake his. He grabbed it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Himejima-san." He said, "why am I here?" Just then his mark had showed up behind him wearing nothing but a towel and was wet.

"I had asked for you to come," she said. "I wanted to meet you." He turned around and his face as in her cleavage. He was red and quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," she said and sat down next to him.

"So why did you want to meet me?"

"Well, I just want to get to know you."

"But why?"

"You're very interesting." He chuckled.

"And what makes me so interesting?"

"Well, for starters. You've not ogled me in the last minute and a half and I just got out of the shower."

"Wouldn't be sporting. Besides, I'm a gentleman. I mean sure I was stunned when I saw you. I mean come on, you and Himejima- are goddesses Gremory-san." Akeno blushed and place her hands on her cheeks.

"Ah, you are making me blush Mr. Murdoch." She said.

"Please, call me 'Eagle'."

"That's another thing, you know the right things to say to a woman." Said Rias.

"I was taught well, Gremory-san."

"Very well and please call me Rias."

"And you can call me Akeno."

"Alright," said Eagle. So they talked some more and then he was about to leave when a young woman stopped him. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in the school uniform, so she had to be a student. She saw Eagle walking out.

"Um, excuse me?" She said, he stopped and looked at her.

"Can I help you?"

"M-My name's Yuuma Amano and I was wondering if you'd go out with me?" Eagle had sensed something was up he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." He left and went home.

* * *

This went on for a month, he would visit Rias, Akeno and Kiba. Yuuma would ask him to go out with her and he'd decline. Then it was the weekend and he was about to leave school when Yuuma stopped him.

He sighed, "look Yuuma. I won't go out with you."

"I know that, all I'm just asking is dinner." She said, he looked at her.

"Only Dinner?"

"Yes."

"Alright only dinner," so they went out to eat. Afterwards they had walked out to a fountain.

* * *

"I had a great time." She said.

"It was only dinner." He said.

"Well, there was one other thing I'd want from you."

"I thought the deal was dinner."

"No, there was one other thing. Would you die for me?" Eagle cocked an eyebrow.

"You must be out of your damned mind."

* * *

TBC

 **A/n:** _My friend got the first and second seasons of DxD and now I'm on this kick. I hope you enjoy this one._


	2. Eagle's bio

**Name:** Eagle

 **Real Name:** Murdoch, Aquilis

 **Hair:** Blond w/ Silver highlights

 **Eyes:** Silver

 **Height:** 6 foot 2

 **Weight:** 185 lbs.

 **Scared Gear:** Ddraig; the Red Dragon Emperor. Boosted Gear

 **Race:** Former Human (super soldier)/ Devil

 **Piece:** Pawn (Mutated)

 **Allies:** Occult Club, Gremory Clan, Sirzech Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Sitri Clan.

 **Enemies:** Fallen Angels (who wants war), Terrorists

 **Neutral:** Angels, Fallen Angels (who don't want war), Albion.

 **Member:** Rias Gremory's peerage, DxD, Protection of the World Department.

 **Loved by:** Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Serafall Leviathan, Gasper Vladi, Kiba Yuuto and Xenovia Quarta

 **Hated by:** Warful Fallen Angels, Riser Phenix, people willing to hurt others and his 'peeps'.

 **Weapons:** Various firearms, Boosted Gear and his own body.

 **Ambition:** Saving the World for the next generation and protecting his peerage members.

 **Dreams:** Having a family with someone that can understand him and will be there for him to keep the nightmares of battles he's been in away.


End file.
